SA Alyx
by ZIAluvsTV09
Summary: ...but by the time Ziva notices the dark haired man enter the NCIS bullpen, it is too late...THAT'S JUST A LITTLE SNEAK PEEK OF THE STORY FOR YA!Rated T for some language
1. Gotcha!

"Excuse me?" asked a spunky-looking teenage girl from the entrance of the bullpen, "Is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo here?"

Ziva David looked at the young girl. She had darkish-brown curls that went to about her elbows, and clear blue eyes. She was also wearing a navy blue shirt with a V-neck and a light blue lace shirt showing underneath with brown corduroys. She almost looked like…no, it can't be.

"Not at the moment, but if you'll wait, he should be coming up from autopsy any hour." Ziva said smiling as the teenager went and sat at Tony's desk.

"Ziva, it's, 'they'll be here any second,' not hour." McGee corrected her from his desk. "So what business do you have with Tony?" he asked the teenager.

She got up from Tony's desk and walked over to where McGee was sitting. She then sat on the edge of his desk.

"Let's just say that I'm here to visit an old friend." She said calmly.

"Wait, how can _you_ have an old friend?" McGee said, surprised, "You only look like you're sixteen."

"Wow, you're good. My sweet sixteen is in a week." The girl said, now standing with her palms on McGee's desk. "So, where did you say Tony was?" she asked again, still standing.

Because Ziva was so preoccupied with her case files, she didn't notice the tall, brown-haired man enter the bullpen. By the time she did, it was too late.

"Gotcha!" yelled Tony, throwing his arms around the girl's waist and picking her up and spinning her around. The girl squealed loudly.

"Who is this?" she managed to scream.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs from his desk, "What the hell are you doing?"

But Tony completely ignored his boss. He instead put the young girl down so she had her back to him. When she spun around, Tony had his arms open and a huge smile on his face.

"Tony!" she squealed again, this time louder. She threw her arms around him and almost knocked him down in the process.

"Hey girl." Tony said quietly in her ear as he continued to hug her.

"DiNozzo, who is this?" Gibbs yelled, now standing behind his desk.

"Calm down, Jethro." Came the soft voice of Jenny Sheppard, their boss entering the bullpen. "Tony already told me about this."

"What's 'this?'" Ziva asked, still sitting at her desk, very confused.

Tony, finally letting go of the teenager, began to explain.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Alyxandria Lynn DiNozzo. She's turning sixteen next week. Our parents died in a car crash last week, so she's been living with me. I told her that from now on, she could just walk here from her high school so she didn't have to go home to an empty house every day. The Director already granted me permission, Gibbs." He finished.

Everyone was silent, watching and waiting for Gibbs response.

"Well, it looks like we have a new special agent on our team." He said, smirking.

Tony just walked over and shook his hand, "Thank you, boss." He said smiling.

"So, what should we call you? Alex? Lexi?" McGee asked.

"Well the way I spell my name is a way that you wouldn't be able to call me Lexi. Everyone at my school calls me S.A. Alyx." She replied, going over to sit in her big brother's chair.

"Why do they call you that?" Ziva asked.

"It stand for Special Agent Alyx." She told everyone, "Because they know that my big brother is a special agent. They all think he's hot, too." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I wonder why…?" Ziva mumbled to herself.

**Should I continue?? Please review!!**

**-ZIAluvsTV09**


	2. Meet my friend Abby

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Abby told Alyx. Tony had brought his little sister down here so she could meet Abigail Sciuto. Then he had gotten a call from Gibbs saying they had a case. He had kissed Alyx's cheek and left.

"Ok." Alyx said. She was not they shy type. "My full name is Alyxandria Lynn DiNozzo, I'm turning sixteen next Tuesday, I have an older brother, Anthony DiNozzo." She finished, giggling. "Anything else you wanna know?" she asked the Goth standing in front of her.

"Well, what's your favorite color?" Abby asked, hoping it was black.

"Blue." Alyx answered, sitting on one of Abby's chairs.

"Oh. Then what's your favorite food?"

"Pizza!" she squealed, standing up.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" she asked, hoping to find something in common with the teenager.

"Hip-hop, Rap, but mostly hard rock." As soon as Alyx said hard rock Abby gave her a huge hug.

"Finally! I found something we can both enjoy!" Abby squealed, letting go of Alyx.

"Ok, but now you gotta answer your own questions for me." Alyx said, sitting back down.

"Alright." Abby said, "My full name is Abigail Marie Sciuto, I'm twenty-eight, and I don't have any brothers or sisters. My favorite color is black, my favorite food is, well—a Caf-Pow. I listen to hard rock all day long while I work."

"Well, Abby. Since we both don't have any sisters, we can be each other's sisters!" Alyx said, smiling at Abby. "Now, let's see what kind of hard rock you got here." She said, walking over to where Abby's stereo was placed.

Tony entered the elevator to get his little sister and take her home with him. He'd had a very long day. It was now ten o'clock p.m. and he figured Alyx was going to be pretty mad at him.

As the elevator made it's way to Abby's floor, he heard something pounding.

_What the hell is that?_ He wondered to himself, _I hope Alyx and Abby are ok…_

As he entered Abby's lab he saw that they were more than ok. They were blasting Abby's favorite hard rock CD and jumping around the lab singing along.

"Abby." He said to himself, shaking his head. Then he yelled as loud as he possibly could, "Alyxandria Lynn DiNozzo!"

Alyx heard her big brother's voice and looked at Abby to shut off the music as she ran towards Tony.

"Oh, Tony! I had _soo_ much fun today!" she said, a bit loud, hugging Tony.

"You're going to mess up your hearing like that." He told his little sister as they left Abby's office, waving to her in the process.

"What?" she said as they got into the elevator.

"I said, you're gonna mess up your hearing like that." He said a little louder.

"What?"

"Alyx DiNozzo, stop that right now." He said sternly. _Yup, she's still the same annoying little sister._

"Fine, Anthony." She said, walking into the bullpen and plopped herself into Tony's chair. "So, do you guys got a firing range?" she said with an evil smile.

_Mom and dad let her use a gun!?_ Tony thought to himself as he tried shutting his open jaw.

"Daddy taught me how to use a shotgun, a cross-bow, and my favorite, a handgun." She said, smiling even bigger.

_Well that answers that question._

"Oh, Tony. Can we go to a shooting range tomorrow? Please? It's Saturday!" she whined, pulling the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster up. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" she added. Alyx knew that her big, strong brother was no match against her famous puppy-dog eyes.

Not those eyes…Tony thought to himself. Tomorrow's going to be a long day… 


End file.
